


Not So Bad

by weebish



Series: Fukahina [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fukahina is my OTP okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebish/pseuds/weebish
Summary: Aoi helps Touko get over her fear of showering.





	Not So Bad

“I k-keep telling you, I w-won't do it!”

“Touko, it's just a shower, it won't kill you!”

“Y-yeah, right! F-for all I know, you could have put a sh-shark in there or something!”

 

Aoi grabbed her girlfriend's shoulders, forcing Fukawa to look squarely into her eyes.

 

“Touko. A shark. In a shower. Think about that for a second.”

“O-oh, I'm thinking a-about it. A-and it's absolutuely terrifying!”

“Yeah, and ridiculous!” 

 

Touko sighed. 

 

“L-look, I just don't like w-water, okay?”

“It’s fine if you don’t, Touko. But please, listen to me. I love you, but you smell, like, really bad.”

 

Fukawa shook her head rapidly, her braids making a  _ fwap _ sound as they slapped her cheeks.

 

“Okay, what if I go in with you then?”

 

Touko's pasty faced flushed with embarrassment.

 

“G-go in with me? D-don't you think it's a bit e-early in our relationship to be n-naked together?” she shrieked.

 

“We don't have to be naked,” Asahina quickly replied, “We can both wear swimsuits, if you want.”

She reached into her duffel bag and, after rummaging around for a few moments, retrieved two swimsuits.

 

“Here,” she said, handing one to her partner, “I'll change in the bathroom, and you can change out Here. After we’re both in our swimsuits, we’ll try out the shower. Sound good?”

 

Touko opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it. She silently nodded.

 

Aoi closed the bathroom door and began to strip. Despite Touko's almost constant chilly attitude, she thought as she pulled on her swimsuit, she knew that Touko loved her. The fact that Asahina had convinced Fukawa to shower with her was proof enough of this, she doubted anyone else could have convinced her to try and conquer such a potent fear. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“C-can I come in now?” 

 

Aoi opened the door to see Touko standing in front of her, clad in a dark blue swimsuit identical to hers.

 

“O-okay,” she said after a lengthy pause, “I'm...I’m ready.”

 

Aoi turned the knob on the shower, and water immediately gushed out of the shower head, causing Touko to immediately lower her head and shiver. She wasn't even in the shower with her yet, Aoi thought, but just the sounds the shower made seemed to be enough to trigger a reaction.

 

However, despite obviously being terrified, Touko tentatively stepped into the shower. As soon as a droplet of water touched her hair, her expression immediately curdled, and she put her arms above her head as it to shield herself. However, she still did not retreat.

 

“Out of curiosity,” Aoi asked, “How often do you usually shower?”

 

Touko looked up, arms still covering her head.

 

“Um...I can s-stand doing it once every c-couple of weeks, b-but...ever since that...that  _ thing  _ with Sayaka happened, I've...I've lost my nerve.”

 

That was understandable, Hina thought. Although she maintained her cheery facade, even she had to admit she felt she lost her edge a bit ever since the killing game began. If she was as afraid of showers as Touko was, it'd probably be hard for her to get under the showerhead too.

 

“Oh,” Asahina stated. “Did your classmates notice?”

“Well, c-considering no one w-would hang out with me and p-pinched their noses w-whenever I walked by, I'd s-say they noticed!” Fukawa seethed, “T-thanks for making me r-remember that!”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Aoi apologized.

 

Touko tilted her head downward once more. It was at this moment Hina notices that, despite being in the shower, Touko's hair was still in braids.

 

“Um, Touko? Do you want to let down your hair, maybe? It might get cleaner that way.”

 

“Oh. Y-yeah.”

 

At once, Touko undid her braids, her hair drooping down to past her waist. Aoi held a piece of it in her hands.

 

“Wow, Touko, your hair’s really thick! It's beautiful!” Asahina exclaimed.

 

“Thanks. It's n-nice to know there's one part of me that’s b-beautiful, since the rest of me is so h-hideously ugly,” Fukawa replied.

 

Aoi rolled her eyes at Touko's self deprecation. Geez, the girl was  _ terrible  _ at accepting compliments.

 

“It’s a little matted though,” Aoi continued, “so maybe some shampoo and conditioner would help.”

 

She took a glob of shampoo and rubbed it onto Touko's scalp. Although Touko made some unique noises, she didn't protest.

 

Her arms now hanging at her side, she now let the shower water onto her head. However, judging from the dour expression on her face, it was clear she was not enjoying it.

 

“Hey, Touko.”

“Y-yeah?”

“I’m really proud of you, you know!”

 

Touko lifted her face to face Asahina, eyes widened almost comically. It was as if no one had ever told her they were proud of her before. The moment would have been almost beautiful, if at that moment Touko hadn’t gotten shampoo in her eyes.

 

She groaned and immediately covered her eyes. However, after a few moments of silence, she spoke again, albeit not facing Asahina this time:

 

“Y-you’re proud of me?”

 

“Yeah,” Aoi responded, “I know it’s not easy to do this, especially considering...recent events. I think you’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Touko!”

 

“O-Oh. Thanks, I-I guess.”

 

However, despite Fukawa’s lukewarm response, Aoi could see a faint smile on her girlfriend’s face. 

 

“H-hey, Aoi…” 

“Yeah?”

“Is it o-okay if I, you know…”

“What?”

“O-oh my god, y-you’re impossible! It’s like you  _ w-want  _ me to say it or something!”

“I mean, yeah, since I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Ugh, fine! I-if we  _ kiss _ !”

 

Aoi was taken aback. Even after they started officially dating, Touko had been loathe to show her any sort of affection. You would think that the constant threat of dying at any moment would be enough to make her loosen up a bit, but apparently not. While it wasn’t as if anyone had died since Kyoko’s execution, she felt there was still a heavy pall over everyone’s heads.

 

“Oh, um…”

“O-oh, I get it. Y-you don’t want to k-kiss me, huh? You t-think I’m disgusting, right?”

“Touko, I’m your girlfriend! Why would I date you if I thought that?”

“M-maybe you only dated me as a joke...y-you wanted me to fall in love with you s-so you could break my heart and laugh and me...maybe…”

 

Tears wetted Touko’s cheeks.

 

“Maybe…”

 

Aoi’s lips crashed onto Touko’s, as she wrapped her arms around her partner. Although Touko at first struggled against her grip, she relaxed after a few seconds, now sobbing freely.

 

After a moment or so, Aoi pulled away.

 

“I...I j-just don’t see how anyone could ever l-love me!” Touko weeped.

 

Aoi cupped Touko’s chin, giving her a chaste peck on the lips.

 

“Well, I do love you, Touko! And, I promise you, that’s never going to change!”

 

Touko buried her face into Hina’s chest.

 

“I love you too,” she murmured, “A-and...you know what?”

 

“What?” Aoi asked.

 

“I-if you’re there with me...m-maybe showering isn’t so bad.”


End file.
